child prodigy's child
by darktwinalchemist
Summary: a strange girl is found by ed, and edward is being extremly friendly and loving. Al and Winry get suspicious of how friendly he is to her, despite the fact of what she did to winry. ed and al are like 25 now rozeed, rated t for heavy violence
1. Chapter 1

Edward was taking a walk around Risembool when he found a strange girl. She was covered in blood, had little horns on her head, was wielding a dagger made from alchemy, and was smiling painfully. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked concerned after knelling down to her level. She stopped smiling and turned her head to him, "yuu?" it said. "I'll take that as a no" Edward said helping her up. "So what are you? A chimera? A dicilodious?" he asked because the military had started creating dicilodious. The girl simply did not answer him just pointed at Winry's house "yuu" she said gleefully. "Uhh, that's a house" Ed said letting her in. the rest of the family was eating dinner when they came in, they dropped their forks and food fell out of their mouths. "Where did you find that thing?" Pinacko asked coming up to inspect the girl. "She was lying there, hurt and bloody, I couldn't just leave her there" Edward defended. "Brother, can I talk to you?" Al said between gritted teeth. "Sure" Edward replied. When they got into a separate room al hit him. "What was that for?" Ed asked rubbing the spot where Al hit him. "That girl is dicilodious, not a chimera, that's the thing that I was so worked up about last week, SHE KILLED SOMEONE DAMMIT!" al yelled. " She couldn't have, she can't think for herself, how could she do that?" Ed asked confused. "I shot her in the head, which retarded her okay?" al said calming down and returning to find nobody at the table. "Oh please don't report me for her being here" al whispered. Meanwhile, Winry had taken the liberty of bathing her. "Okay now lets clean that hair of yours," she said. Then she started fumbling the shampoo; the shampoo flew out of her hands and hit her in the back of the head. " I'm sorry" Winry said fishing the shampoo out of the tub. Suddenly she felt an invisible hand grab her arm. She looked at the girl who had turned her head towards her and was smiling insanely. Then the strange girl was standing up, wrapped in a towel behind her. Then she felt more invisible hands slice off her limbs. Ed and al heard a scream from upstairs. When they got to the bathroom they found the bloody torso of Winry and a shocked yuu. "What happened?" al asked frantically, but Winry had fainted from blood loss. Yuu had already called 911 and the ambulance had arrived. When they got to the hospital, Winry went under major blood transfusions, ed and al cried to see her in so much pain, and she was too out of it to talk real words (well they were only real to Alphonse, 'cuz he created the strange girl and she was talking about her). "Her limbs were cut off cleanly" the doctor remarked. A short while later Pinacko had arrived with automail for Winry. When the last one was attached Winry screamed, "She did it!" and sat straight up pointing at yuu. "I need to take her somewhere" al said sternly dragging yuu out the door. Al drove her off to a military building and led her in. then a large amount of men in lab suits came up and pressed a bright cloth up to her face, and then she blacked out. When she woke up al was leaning over her with strange tools. "Yuu!" she screamed through her gag before transmuting the restraints off of her and running out. "Well at least part of her hostility is gone" one of the doctors said. "I need to go fill out some paperwork for her" al said walking out of the room. When he got back he found Winry being tended to by yuu. "You have the right to live now" al said holding up a paper. "Thank you!" yuu said bowing. "What do you mean right to live?" Winry asked sipping some ramen broth. "She is a dicilodious, she needs paper to live outside military surveillance" al said. "Is that why she did what she did?" Winry asked as yuu went to get her some more food. "Yes if she's forced into combat, she'll be like that again, and she's supposed to apply for national alchemist position, then test the week after" al said staring off to space. She brought Winry back some ramen "thank you, you can do whatever now, I'm going to take a nap" Winry said. She walked out the door and passed ed. She ended up in first branch library and started pulling books on alchemy out and reading them. An entire 24 hours passed and she didn't return. When Ed and al returned to work, they found her asleep in the library. "Hey testing is today," Ed said shaking her until she woke up. "Testing is today?" al said surprised. "Oh yea, don't worry, I get to instruct and I pulled her from the combat part" Ed said as she woke up. They all split up and went to where they needed. After the day was done they all returned and yuu immediately started cleaning the house. "Wow, she's very, intelligent" Winry remarked after the house was sparkling clean. "She's trying to say she's sorry" al said as yuu created a small bed from alchemy and fell asleep next to Winry. Later that night she had woken up from a nightmare about her mother, and then she decided to sit outside for a while. "Edward felt a missing presence, then went to inspect it. When he went outside he found yuu playing with dolls of him and Roze, but their faces were missing. "Are those your parents?" Ed asked sitting by her. "Yes, all I can remember" she replied trying not to let tears escape. "Can you describe your parents more?" Ed asked examining the dolls. "He had gold hair and eyes and pale skin" she replied. "And what about your mother?" Ed questioned. "She had tan skin and brown hair, but I remember them crying when they gave me up for adoption." She said staring into the sky. "I'm sorry sweetie," Edward cried holding her in a loving embrace. "Daddy?" she asked looking into his face covered with tears. "Yes" he cried. "Where's mommy?" she asked half of her not wanting to know. "Mommy is gone," he said as yuu burst into tears. "Why? Why?" she asked repeatedly. "She didn't suffer, envy just did it," he said stroking her dirty blonde hair. "Envy?" she said her eyes widening. "Come on bed time, you work with me now remember?" He said wiping away her tears. The next day she was following him around and helping her out, unfortunately the furher came walking by. "Daddy, he's a homunculi, and homunculi hurt me." She said cowering behind Ed's back. "Hello there" pride smiled kneeling down. "Hello sir Pride" Edward said as he and his daughter saluted. "Daddy, he's one of the people who hurt me" she whimpered. "I'm sorry, she's a bit skittish" Edward apologized. "I understand, she is confusing me for greed, you know that Dante adopted her" pride said as yuu emerged. "Yes" Edward said saluting as pride left. "So he's not a bad person?" yuu asked. "Nope, in fact his ultimate eye has helped us win all the battles" Edward said as they entered Roy Mustang's office. "Ah, Fullmetal and who are you?" Roy asked staring at some papers. "I'm his daughter, the midnight star alchemist yuu Elric," she said proudly. "Okay well you two have orders to go destroy scar, he's been spotted, now go" he dismissed them. As they walked through Central "scar's fighting might be a problem for you" Ed said regretfully. "Or will it?" yuu said with a mischievous look in her eye. "Oh no, wait go a head" Ed said smiling evilly. After a few hours of walking and letting their watches dangle freely, scar came and brutally attacked the girl. Right after that Ed sent him on a chase until they cornered scar. "Just what I wanted you to do" Edward said blocking escape paths. "What do you mean?" he said confused. "This" Yuu's haunting voice whispered as her invisible hands reached up and tore Scar's head off. After she had fallen down Edward immediately gave her a hug. "Did I do good daddy?" she asked. "Yeah, you saved a lot of lives" he said gently stoking her long blonde hair. They returned with a bottle of his blood. "We did it and here's proof" Edward said proudly slamming the bottle on Roy's desk. "Wow" Roy said staring in awe before handing them bonuses. They walked home with al to discover that Winry was walking on automail. "Guys! Look what I can do!" she exclaimed running to them. "Yay Winry!" yuu said clapping and jumping up and down. Later that night Edward was showing yuu some stuff about alchemy. "Why do you think Ed trusts that girl so much if she can kill without guilt?" Winry said disassembling her automail out of boredom (so Winry). "That's what I'd like to know, and we'll know soon" al smirked. "How?" Winry asked after she finished disassembling her left leg. "Well I work in the military's main bio-lab, and she needs to get her blood tested" he said thoughtfully. "We're back," Edward said. "Hi!" yuu said gleefully. "hey it's bedtime, go get your pajama's on" ed said motioning her towards the restroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was medical check-ups for non-human creatures in the military, yuu sat waiting for hours. "Yuu E.? It's time for your check up," Alphonse said through a crack in the door. When they got to the examination room, Al started preparing a needle. "That's not one of _those_ bad death needles is it?" she asked terrified. "Nope, you can live, we just have to take some blood, I need to take extra for your genetic test" he said finding a vein in her arm. He inserted the needle into her skin quickly and pain free as not too make her think he was attacking her. "All done" al said smiling. He pulled the needle from her arm before putting the blood into a screen. After a few minutes of buzzing sound the computer spit out a piece of paper, al stared at in shock for a few minutes. "You're the daughter of my brother and Roze?" he asked her suspiciously. "Yes uncle al" she said staring off into the distance. Immediately, Alphonse fainted and woke up in a hospital bed with yuu poking him in the forehead. "I must be dreaming" he muttered." you aren't, she is my daughter" Edward said staring at his brother's heart monitor. His heart monitor rose quickly and he started hyperventilating. "Calm down uncle al!" yuu said. After he was discharged Winry found out, and Ed had a late baby shower. "I know this is eleven years late, but still we didn't know" Winry said handing ed a box full of girl's clothes so yuu wouldn't have to wear oversize shirts and pants. "Where's the girl!" Armstrong said bursting in. yuu who had hidden in advance, scurried under Ed's chair. "There you are! Happy late baby shower!" he cried picking her up. "Uhh Armstrong, really that's not a good idea" Riza said. Too late. She had registered this as an attack and her vectors had helped her free herself. Armstrong just stood there blinking, amazed that she had freed herself without help. "Armstrong, a little girl escaped your grasp" Roy snorted while everybody else, including Armstrong burst out laughing. After the party had ended, Riza wanted to talk to yuu alone. After quizzing her to check that she wasn't envy, Ed let her. In a separate room, Riza took off her wig to reveal blonde hair and horns, "you're not alone" she said. "Neither are you" yuu said as they entered the room again. A few days later, what had happened to Yuu's mother had sunk in. her eyes simply showed sadness, she lacked the innocent curiosity she once had, and everyone noticed. One day Ed sat her down "yuu, you need to get your mind off mom, so I enrolled you in school " Edward said. "Okay, any special rules that I need to follow?" she asked sadly. "Well do not kill anyone, and there's a counselor there, so you can talk to her" Edward said. The next day she got into her uniform and walked out the door to get to the bus stop without a word. "God, I hope she doesn't do what you guys did" Winry said walking around. "Same here" al said staring out the window at yuu. She adjusted the hat that covered her horns and wrapped her vectors around her arms and legs for power. "Hey, you're a new kid aren't you? And josh, you know what we do to new kids right?" an older boy taunted. "Leave me alone" she said darkly. "Awww, the wittle baby going to tell her mommy?" he taunted again. "My mother is dead," she said darkly. "She probably killed herself because she didn't want to be a mother to an ugly creature like you," the boy taunted hitting her. Yuu resisted the urge to kill him; "MY MOTHER WAS KILLED AND SHE LOVED ME A LOT!" yuu screamed running back to her house. When she got there, she found her entire family, dead, and a note from envy. "Heya! Your pitiful father never told you that I was the one, who killed your mother. And today I decided to come back to finish the job. See you soon! Envy" it read. This became too much for her, she started banging her head against the wall until it bled, she sobbed and did this for a few minutes until the military came running. "Yuu! Stop!" Riza ordered pulling her away from the wall. "DADDY! UNCLE! AUNTIE! GRANDMA!" she cried as Riza handed her over to Armstrong so he could keep a better grip on her. The coroner came in and advised Armstrong to leave with her. He took her out while she remained screaming curse words about envy. He took her to Roy's house (he and ed were good friends now). "What happened?" he asked taking the sobbing child out of Armstrong's arms. "Can you put her in a different room before I tell you?" Armstrong asked. "Oh, yeah sure" Roy said carrying her up to a guest room. There she found hundreds of books on alchemy; "you stay here so I can talk with Armstrong okay?" Roy said ruffling her hair. She nodded, tears coming to her eyes before Roy went back downstairs. She scanned the bookshelf until she found Tim Marco's notes, and remembered her father and uncle telling her all they found about his notes. She pulled them out and began reading, something sparked in her brain, you needed two lives to bring back one, or you could use a homunculi's life to bring back many. Roy came up to her "you hungry?" he asked gently. "No " she replied still staring at the notes. "Okay" he said with a tone of concern in his voice. Over the next few days, she was quieter every day, and Roy became more and more worried. She started muttering nonsense to herself about capturing homunculi, and her parents; now Roy and Riza were _really _concerned. "You know she's keeping a journal about things she needs to accomplish with alchemy," Riza mentioned casually. They both got the point and darted up to the guest room where she slept, and found nobody there and an open window. Meanwhile she was engaged in a fight with envy. "You can't hurt me" envy laughed attempting to destroy the girl. "Oh really? You think you can put me out of my misery?" yuu said throwing something at envy with her vectors. It was a bull's-eye; envy was knocked out for a couple minutes, just enough to drag him to the transmutation area.


End file.
